Wiki Cinematic Universe
É um universo cinemático da Wiki, obviamente, e baseado no Marvel Cinematic Universe, e é criado por GL. Também tem sua contra parte animada, o Wiki Animated Universe. Filmes Fase 1 #Homem de Ferro #O Íncrivel Hulk #Homem de Ferro 2 #Tór #Capitão América: O Primeiro Conselhador #Os Conselhadores Fase 2 #Homem de Ferro 3 #Tór: O UB10FF Sombrio #Capitão América: O Soldado Wikial #Guardiões da Naruto #Os Conselhadores: Era de Caio #Homem Formiga Fase 3 *Capitão América: Guerra Wikiana *Doutor Estranho *Guardiões da Naruto 2 *Wikiano-Aranha: O Novo Conselhador *Tór: Ragnaroque *Os Conselhadores: Guerra Infinita, Parte 1 *Pantera Negra *Capitã Wiki *Os Conselhadores: Guerra Infinita, Parte 2 *Inuwikianos Fase 4 Ainda não anunciada. Séries #Agentes da B.L.O.C.K #Agente Morato Wikiflix #Bemolidor #A.K.A Jessica LeBeau #Punho de Ferro #Kirito Kazuto #Os Defensores Wiki Cinematic Universe (Wikiano Aranha) Primeira Trilogia *Wikiano Aranha *Wikiano Aranha 2 *Wikiano Aranha 3 Segunda Trilogia *O Espetacular Wikiano Aranha *O Espetacular Wikiano Aranha 2: A Ameaça de Fox Wiki Cinematic Universe (Senhor das wikis) O Hobbit *O Hobbit: Um Cargo Inesperado *O Hobbit: A Desolação de Caio *O Hobbit: A Batalha das Cinco Wikis O Senhor das Wikis *O Senhor das Wikis: O Conselho do Anel *O Senhor das Wikis: As Duas Torres *O Senhor das Wikis: O Retorno do ADM Wiki Cinematic Universe (X-Wikian) *X-Wikian *X-Wikian 2 *X-Wikian: O Confronto Fatal *X-Wikian Origens: Wolverine *X-Wikian: Primeira Classe *Wolverine Imortal *X-Wikian: Dias De Uma Wiki Esquecida *Deaduser *X-Wikian: Apocalipse Wiki Cinematic Universe (Conselho da Justiça) *Administrador de Aço *Batman vs Superman: O Despertar da Justiça *Esquadrão Naruto *Usuária Maravilha *Conselho da Justiça: Parte 1 *The Flash *Aquamod *Shazam *Conselho da Justiça: Parte 2 *Cyborg *Tropa dos Administradores Verdes Filmes Aleatórios *Operação Wiki Hero *A Origem dos Conselheiros *Zoom *Sky Wiki, Escola para Super-Heróis *A Culpa é do GL *As Desventuras de MT *A Maldição do Pleistexo *Need for Speed *Penter Pan CONSELHADORES SUPREMOS #Os Conselhadores Supremos #Os Conselhadores Supremos 2: O Poder do Pantera #Os Próximos Conselhadores: Administradores do Amanhã Piratas da Wiki #Piratas da Wiki: A Maldição do Jóia Negra #Piratas da Wiki: O Báu do Block #Piratas da Wiki: No Fim do Mundo #Piratas da Wiki: Navegando em Wikis Misteriosas #Piratas da Wiki: Os Bloqueados Não Contam Histórias The Wiki Horror Picture Show #The Wiki Horror Picture Show #The Wiki Horror Picture Show 2: Revenge of the Old Queen Blocker's creed #Blocker's Creed #Blocker's Creed 2 #Blocker's Creed: Brotherhood #Blocker's Creed: Revelations #Blocker's Creed 3 #Blocker's Creed: Liberation #Blocker's Creed 4: Black Flag #Blocker's Creed Rogue #Blocker's Creed Unity Curtas #Blocker's Creed: Freedom Cry (Se passa 20 anos após Black Flag) Velozes e furiosos #Velozes e Furiosos #+ Velozes + Furiosos #Velozes e Furiosos 4 #Velozes e Furiosos 5: Operação SU #Velozes e Furiosos 6 #Velozes e Furiosos: Desafio na Naruto #Velozes e Furiosos 7 Curtas #Prelúdio Turbo (se passa antes de + Velozes + Furiosos, mas após o primeiro filme) #Los Bandoleros (se passa antes do Velozes e Furiosos 4, mas após + Velozes + Furiosos) Wikiformers #Wikiformers #Wikiformers: A Vingança dos Bloqueados #Wikiformers: O Lado Oculto da Fanfiction #Wikiformers: A Era da Diáspora Penta pote #Penta Pote e a Página Filosofal #Penta Pote e o Chat Secreto #Penta Pote e o Banido no Nulificador #Penta Pote e o Cargo de Fogo #Penta Pote e a Ordem da Community #Penta Pote e o Enígma do Administrador #Penta Pote e as Edições da Morte: Parte 1 #Penta Pote e as Edições da Morte: Parte 2 Wiki wars Trilogia dos Fakes #Wiki Wars: A Ameaça Desbloqueada #Wiki Wars: Ataque dos Fakes #Wiki Wars: A Vingança dos Vandalizadores Filmes do Meio #Wiki Wars: Rogue One Trilogia dos Vida Loka #Wiki Wars: Um Novo Desbloqueio #Wiki Wars: O Vandalismo Contra-Ataca #Wiki Wars: O Retorno do Adm Trilogia Nova #Wiki Wars: O Despertar do Cargo #Wiki Wars: Episódio 8 #Wiki Wars: Episódio 9 Séries #Wiki Wars: Guerra dos Fakes (Se passa entre o espaço de Ataque dos Fakes e Vingança dos Vandalizadores) #Wiki Wars Vida Loka (A série se passa entre o espaço de Vingança dos Vandalizadores e Um Novo Desbloqueio) Categoria:Filmes